


Perjalanan 1+1 bagi Moon Junhui

by Moonhaneul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Seventeen 96l
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonhaneul/pseuds/Moonhaneul
Summary: Junhui, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, dan Jihoon sudah tidak bertemu selama setahun karena adanya pandemi. Akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk pergi bermain badminton. Namun apa yang terjadi apabila rencana mereka tidak berjalan lancar? Di sisi lain, sepupu Soonyoung, Chan juga ikut dalam perjalanan tersebut.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Chan | Dino/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Perjalanan 1+1 bagi Moon Junhui

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi namun sedikit di modifikasi.

06-03-21. Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga, sudah lima hari Junhui menanti hari ini sampai tidak dapat memejamkan matanya dengan nyenyak saat malam hari, hari ini ialah hari di mana ia akan pergi bermain badminton bersama dengan teman karibnya, Wonwoo, Jihoon, dan juga Soonyoung setelah setahun tidak bertemu akibat pandemi yang masih terus melonjak hingga saat ini. 

Padahal awalnya mereka telah memiliki niat untuk menyewa villa di Lagoi, Bintan saat akhir tahun 2020. Namun naas, semua adegan-adegan indah yang telah mereka bayangkan itu semua harus sirna akibat sebuah virus yang bahkan tidak dapat kita lihat langsung dengan mata telanjang.

Sekitar 11 bulan lebih mereka tidak bertemu secara langsung, dan hanya menyapa masing-masing melewati aplikasi zoom, ataupun hanya menyapa sesama dengan menggunakan aplikasi chat baik whatsapp ataupun line. 

Kemudian pada tanggal 28 Februari mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu pada tanggal 6 Maret. Mulanya, mereka berempat memutuskan untuk pergi ke mall dan hangout saja di sana sambil menikmati potongan-potongan film Stand By Me Doraemon 2. Namun mereka mengurungkan niat awal mereka itu dan memilih untuk pergi bermain badminton saja setelah usulan dari Junhui. 

Ia mengatakan bahwa dengan bermain badminton, maka pertemuan kita setelah setahun tidak bertemu ini akan menjadi lebih bermanfaat. Ibaratnya 1+1, bisa berjumpa dengan teman karibnya dan juga bisa meningkatkan imun masing-masing.

"Ide yang bagus, Jun." Ucap ketiga sohibnya yang telah menemaninya sejak SD tersebut. 

"Oya Jun, gue ajak adek sepupu gue boleh ya, dia suka banget main badminton." Lafal Soonyoung.

"Boleh dong." Ucap Junhui dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

Bukan. Bukan karena Junhui tidak menyukai hal itu dan ingin menghabiskan waktu berempat saja. Junhui hanya merasa sedikit terbebani dengan adanya kehadiran seseorang yang baru, Ia takut bahwa mungkin saja ia akan bertindak layaknya orang aneh karena sudah nyaman dengan ketiga kawannya itu.

Overthinking. 

Mungkin itulah satu-satunya perangai buruk dari seorang Moon Junhwi. 

Belum lagi Junhui yang ditugaskan untuk membooking lapangan di sana itu sebetulnya tidak mempunyai nomor telepon dari gor tersebut. 

Kim Mingyu.

Itulah orang yang pertama muncul dalam pikirannya, karena biasanya Junhui akan bermain dengan dirinya, dan Mingyulah yang mengurus semua hal termasuk booking dan juga akomodasi. Ibarat kata selama ini, Junhui hanya tinggal membawa badan dan raket ke sana, dia tidak perlu berurusan dengan hal apapun. Namun sekarang berbeda, ia merasa memiliki tanggungjawab yang besar kali ini. 

Lalu, ia pun menghubungi Mingyu dan sedikit bercakap-cakap dengannya. Iya. teman yang satu ini juga sudah tidak bertemu dengan Junhui selama setahun, dan mereka juga memutuskan untuk bermain bersama minggu depan. 

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar sampai pada hari-h.

Hari h pun tiba dan mereka pun bersama-sama berangkat ke Gor Badminton yang terletak di Taman Orchid Park. 

Sepupu Soonyoung juga ikut dengan mereka. Lee Chan. 

Setibanya di sana, 

Buyar. 

Apa yang dipikirkan Junhui pun benar-benar terjadi.

"Kim Mingyu!!!!"

Ternyata Kim Mingyu malah salah membooking waktu. Yang seharusnya tanggal 6 jam 8 pagi malah ia booking tanggal 5 jam 8 malam. Mari kita berdoa untuk keselamatan Kim Mingyu dari cakaran kucing yang menanti. 

Merasa bersalah. 

Tentu saja Junhui merasa seperti itu, apalagi ia yang mengusulkan untuk pergi bermain badminton. Belum lagi ada sepupu Soonyoung yang ikut, ia makin malu dan merasa dirinya sangatlah tidak bertanggung jawab. 

Junhui pun tidak lupa meminta maaf. 

"Yaudah kak, gapapa kita ke Aku Tahu Center aja gimana?" "Di sana ada lapangan futsal sih harganya sama juga." Usul Lee Chan. 

Akhirnya mereka berlima pergi ke tempat yang dibicarakan oleh Chan. 

Namun, lagi-lagi, hal yang buruk menimpa mereka, lapangan Futsal di sana tutup dan baru buka hari senin besoknya. 

Pusing. Bingung. Gusar. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk mewakili Junhui sekarang. Ia merasa janjian mereka ini sia-sia karena dirinya, andaikan ia tidak sok-sok mengusulkan untuk bermain badminton, pasti sekarang mereka bakal lagi di mall dan sedang karaoke. 

Mimik muka Junhui yang kecewa itupun tentu saja menarik perhatian dari 4 orang yang ada di sampingnya.

"Yaudah kita ke sekolah aja gimana kak, lagipula udah hampir setahun juga kita gak ke sekolah, sekalian kita bisa ke vihara depan sekolah buat sembahyang ama ke restoran buat makan." 

Mereka berlima pun jalan kaki menuju sekolahnya yang memiliki jarak yang cukup dekat dengan tempat sebelumnya. 

Sesampainya di sana, mereka pun duduk berjalan sambil mengelilingi sekolah yang telah lama mereka tidak pergi. Mereka juga duduk di taman dan bermain permainan seperti truth or dare dan osut tarok. Kemudian mereka sembahyang, makan dan akhirnya berpisah dari pandangan masing-masing. 

Soonyoung dan Jihoon pulang naik motor, Wonwoo pulang naik grab, dan Junhui pulang bersama Chan dengan mobil. Awalnya Chan pergi naik gojek dan ternyata rumah Chan searah dengan rumah Junhui, sehingga Soonyoung menyuruh Chan agar pulang diantarkan oleh Jun saja. 

"Chan, gimana tadi seru gak, gue merasa bersalah banget, kayak gak bertanggung jawab gitu."

"Gapapa kok kak, kami semua juga fine-fine aja, lagian juga kalo main badminton doang juga kita langsung pulang, kalo tadi kan kita lebih banyak ngomong-ngomong istilahnya juga bisa quality time gitu sama sahabat. Lagipula kak, gak semua kegiatan itu bisa berjalan seperti yang kita inginkan. " 

"Fiuh, makasih ya Chan, kalo ga ada lo, gue bingung banget mau ngajak kalian kemana."

"Iya kak sama-sama." 

"Chan" "kak Jun" kata keduanya bersamaan.

"Eh lo dulu aja Chan."

"Eh iya kak, gue boleh minta nomor whatsapp lu gak." 

"Oo boleh", yaudah turun sana, besok-besok kalo gue mau kemana gitu gue telpon lu aja ya." 

"Oke kak."

Kedua insan tersebut kemudian dengan segera berpisah dan juga tersipu malu.

Setidaknya bagi Junhui walau hari ini tidak berjalan layaknya yang ia inginkan, tapi seperti yang Chan bilang bahwa ia bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama sahabatnya. Bahkan bisa dibilang ia bertemu dengan seorang adik yang sangatlah dewasa. Atau mungkin seorang teman atau bahkan soon to be seorang pasangan, karena terlihat jelas bahwa mereka saling tertarik dengan satu sama lain. Perjalanan yang awalnya 1+1 yaitu bertemu dengan sohib dan meningkatkan imun bagi junpi itu pun berubah menjadi bertemu dengan sohib dan soon to be seorang pacar :) 

The End


End file.
